


Form

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, RinTori Fluff, aww babies, baby nitori, baby rin, nitorin fluff, rin's a first grade bully what a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nitori and Rin met before Samezuka? </p><p>A fem!Nitori/Rin prompt request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a little brief drabble from my tumblr requests (actuallycnn.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wrote a little tag underneath of a picture of baby Rin, and thought about how it would've been if Nitori and Rin "knew" of each other as kids, but forgot each other's names and whatever when they got older, not even knowing that they were each other's childhood enigma. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!  
> <3,  
> Kayla

            There's _nothing_ that pisses Rin Matsuoka off more than Seijuro Mikoshiba's random "bonding" swim team meetings...although his sweet and soft roommate, Aiichiro Nitori, adored them. Rin found himself grumbling around as Ai pulled back her wet lavender hair that smelled of intense chlorine, biting her lip shyly as she looked up at him, sitting on the pool deck. Rin looked down at his loving roommate, and found his heart skipping a beat.

            Rin hated the team "bonding" meetings at the pool mainly because it was right after swim practice — random swim practices at that — and he wouldn't be able to go back to his dorm that he shared with the adorable Ai, the only girl at Samezuka, and take a shower with her. Rin was especially pissed this time around, since it was his and Ai's six month anniversary. Rin couldn't believe that he was turning into one of those love sick saps, but he found himself being drawn to Ai in ways that he couldn't even imagine.

            Even though her mess management had him nearly have an aneurism, he still loved the girl with all his heart, always making sure she was comfortable and ready to do things. Rin took a seat next to Ai on the deck and glared up at Seijuro, who was happily skipping over to the rest of the team after he closed the door to the pool office. Rin looked at his other teammates, nearly snickering at all of their annoyed faces. Seijuro stood above his teammates and was happy to at least see one smiling face.

            Ai's face.

            She had her hands folded politely in her lap, her hair still dripping, trying to hide the small shiver that was due to her wet swimsuit that wasn't even close to drying on her body, dripping of ice cold pool water. She tried to quietly and discreetly scoot more next to Rin for warmth, and sighed when she found him silently putting an arm behind her and sending her a look of  _"please shoot me."_

            "Okay guys! We have a semi-finals competition coming up next weekend, and I figured that we would have another bonding night to prep for it." Seijuro announced, crossing his arms proudly.

            Rin let out a loud "tch" as the other members of the Samezuka team held back their groans. Seijuro, however, didn't notice in the slightest.

            "Look, if we just all listen, we'll be out of here in a tight fifteen." Seijuro gave up, rubbing his eyes. "My idea is that after every practice, we pick two people to talk about their biggest childhood experiences and that way we'll get closer by knowing funny stories or something." Seijuro offered, talking with his hands.

            Ai looked around at all the boys in the room and bit her lip. She knew that Seijuro just wanted to better the team, and she cleared her throat, closing her eyes.

            "Can I go first? My story is really short!" Ai exclaimed, quickly standing, still trying to hide her shivering.

            "Awesome!" Seijuro nodded, plopping down on the deck where Ai was sitting, causing Rin to snarl a bit, crossing his arms.

            The last thing he wanted to do was sit next to the fucker who basically cock-blocked him on his and Ai's 6 month anniversary. Rin was relieved that this meeting wouldn't turn into a huge three hour one, and he knew that Ai would keep her story short. He crossed his arms tighter and looked up at the first year, her knees knocking together.

            "Okay. My story starts out when I was...um..." Ai looked down at her toes, in deep thought, "Oh! I was 10. I met this boy..."

            The swim team all leaned forward, interested. Rin jolted his head back, becoming jealous. A boy? What the hell was Ai doing? Talking about another boy on their six month anniversary?! Rin knew he was overreacting because this story was from when she was 10, but he swallowed back his jealousy and hoped that her story would end soon...even though it just started.

            "I forget what his name was...but he was a year older than me. We met at a swim competition. It was one of the earliest ones I was in. It wasn't for relays, it was a straight heat competition." Ai explained, curling her toes on the concrete, looking off into the distance.

            "What did he look like?" Seijuro blurted, getting into the story.

            "Um...well, he had a swim cap on...and he kept his goggles on. That's all I remember. I just know that he was a year older than me because my swim coach was freaking out about me racing up against him."

            "Whoa. You went up against an older boy at your first heat?!" A second year questioned, incredulous.

            "The competition register thought that I was a boy due to my name." Ai proudly explained, her hands on her hips as she spoke.

            Rin smirked at his confident girlfriend, pulling his knees to his chest.

            "Anyway, my coach was frantically trying to get me out of this 100 meter butterfly heat." Ai continued, looking around the small group of guys on the pool deck. "Butterfly was my best stroke back then, even though I'm better at freestyle now. My body was more shapely when I was little." Ai giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "I was kind of muscular for a little girl, but I was still pretty scrawny."

            "The register told my coach that he couldn't pull me out of the event, and I'd have to go against the best butterfly stroke swimmer in the whole tri-city area." Ai whispered for effect, causing Seijuro to sit so much more forward that his forehead nearly skinned the deck.

            "Okay, we'll just do one story tonight, because I want _all_ the details." Seijuro added, nodding.

            Ai giggled, shaking her head. At least she'd be reunited with Rin faster.

            "I was really nervous, of course. Not many other swimmers entered in the butterfly competition, and I was forced to go up against this boy by myself. It would be a two-person race, which adds even more weight to it." Ai commented, biting her lip.

            Rin sat up straighter, tilting his head a bit. Her story sounded really similar to something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Wasn't he in a butterfly heat when he was 12 against one other person? He tried to think harder as Ai continued.

            "My coach prepared me for it, and I saw the boy walking down the deck. He had his swim cap on, and I couldn't get a clear look at his eyes. He had this really weird mannerism..." Ai trailed, looking to the side, almost thinking as hard as Rin was. "He put his goggles on and would pull them back so they snapped back onto the back of his head. I thought it was really cute." Ai admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

            Rin froze. Ai was talking about him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, biting his lip. She was talking about the biggest mistake he ever made during a race and didn't even know it was him.

            "He looked over at me and smirked, and I just felt really intimidated. I knew there was no way I was going to beat this boy! He was tall, and he was well built...well, in that prepubescent way." Ai detailed, the swim team all leaning forward, ready to hear about the race.

            "I stood on the starting block, and he was right next to me. I remember that my form was twisted a bit. My coach wasn't allowed to help position me. I was so nervous that I couldn't even get my form correct. I was always bad at form..."

            "You still are." A first year friend of Ai's cackled, causing the room to crack up. Ai blushed.

            "Yeah, well. Anyway, the boy saw that my form was really weak. He actually got off of his starting block and put his hands on my shoulders and pushed them down into a more powerful position. I was shocked." Ai spoke, the room having a collective gasp.

            Rin ducked his head and blushed, clearing his throat. He had pity on Nitori even back then.

            "We were in position, and then we were called off. He dived in perfectly, and I was barely able to keep up. I leapt in just like he did, and I was launched further than I had ever launched. The form he put me in had me right next to him in the lane," Ai swallowed, "We were neck in neck."

            The room was absolutely silent with anticipation.

            "He pulled ahead of me as we did our flips off of the wall, in the homestretch. The pool was only 50 meters long, so we had to go to one wall and then return to our initial starting place. I made my kick stronger, and I was right at his elbow. Then, we touched the wall." Ai swallowed, quiet.

            "Who won?!" Seijuro blurted, his hands up at his face, shocked.

            "He did." Ai breathed, looking down at the ground. "But I was really happy." Ai beamed, Rin's head lifting up.

            "What the hell do you mean you were _happy_? You got beat—" A second year began.

            "I was happy because he won. He helped me out...and he was _really_ gentle. When he won, he climbed up out of his lane and stretched. He held his hand out to me, and he must've thought that I was really upset..." Ai swallowed, sounding a bit sad. "Because as soon as he yanked me out of the pool he darted off." Ai sighed. "I never got to thank him...so I cried." Ai giggled, shaking her head, embarrassed.

            The team all groaned with the stupid adorable connotation and Rin sat in a shocked silence. All those years, he thought he had upset that little girl so much...and now he found out that little girl was none other than Ai...and she wasn't upset. He cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to Ai.

            "Alright. It's over, can we all just leave now?" Rin asked, annoyed.

            "Yeah, sure, Matsuoka. Awesome story, Ai!" Seijuro exclaimed, patting the girl on the back, all the boys on the team coming up to high five her on the interesting tale.

            Soon only Ai and Rin were left in the aquatic center, her pulling on her track sweats, zipping up her jacket, it being the middle of December. Rin looked at his girlfriend, putting his hand on the back of his neck. He cleared his throat once again, and Ai looked up.

            "What is it, Matsuoka-Senpai?" Ai chimed, tilting her head.

            "This isn't a six month anniversary." Rin admitted, shaking his head.

            Ai stepped back a bit, holding her swim bag, confused. What did Rin mean by that? Was he breaking up with her? She tried to hold back tears, chomping down on her bottom lip.

            "It's a six year anniversary." Rin smirked, crossing his arms. "I was the boy you raced against." Rin admitted, shrugging.

            Ai let out a loud gasp, dropping her bag to the ground, her mouth wide open. She had no idea that the guy that inspired her to continue swimming was Rin. She would've never expected that from him. He was so competitive and aggressive that the mere thought of helping a "weak" little girl with her form would make him cackle. She swallowed.

            "Wh-...what happened?" Ai winced, confused.

            "Well. I went to Australia, and then you know all the annoying details about that one New Years break. Then I went through puberty. Hormones, I guess." Rin smiled, putting his hand out for Ai.

            Ai blushed and happily held onto his hand, it having just a bit more meaning now. She swallowed and kissed his cheek, blushing.

            "Well, I guess I can finally thank you." Ai giggled.

            "You're welcome...although your form still sucks." Rin commented, putting his nose up into the air as he grabbed the swim bag Ai dropped on the floor and flung it over his shoulder as they began their walk to the residence hall and their shared dorm.

            "Hey! I'm working on it!" Ai whined, keeping up with Rin, his beautifully sculpted face turning to hers, rolling his burgundy eyes.

            "You know I can't help position you during your competitions now." Rin laughed, elbowing the girl in her ribs, causing her to let out a breathless giggle.

            "You _can_ help me during practice." Ai protested.

            "But _why_ would I want to do that?" Rin retorted, sending her a playful glare.

            "Matsuoka-Senpai!"  


End file.
